There She Blows
by TheyreLooking4MyHeart
Summary: Then they heard a faint scream interrupt the silent sky. They both turned around in the direction of the scream. It was a terrorizing scream, the kind you would hear in a horror movie, when the girl was being attacked by some disarranged lunatic.
1. Intro: Gossip Girl

_Good morning Manhattan's elite, its 6 am and what a day it's going to be._

_What better way to greet a beautiful morning, than to take in a deep breath, stretch, and smile. What awaits you in the next 2 hours is new semester so get ready. Unfortunately, for some of you, nothing says new semester than the new people you meet. Whether they're rich, poor, ugly, beautiful, ambitious, self-inflicted, likeable, hate-able, gods angel, or a real bitch, one thing for sure you never know if they're capable of blowing one of Manhattans elite out of their water. So, my question is this; who will blow that person out of theirs?_

_"Will it be, S?"_

Serena's in bed groaning with the pillow over her face, her alarm clock blaring.

_"B?"_

Blair is looking under her bed; dress in a silk black night gown.

_"How about you Lil Bass"_

Chuck is in bed with a girl, tracing his fingers down her spine.

_Poor little rich boy, anything?"_

Nate's in the shower, humming "Shut Up and Let Me Go"

_"Lonely Boy, any idea's?_

Dan's in his closet taking out his uniform.

_"Maybe, Lil J has the potential to bring down what's to come?"_

Jenny rolls over and ends up falling off the bed.

"Whoa!" Jenny shouted.

_Well, so much for that, but it's early in the morning, just going to have to wait and see, I guess._


	2. A New Stay Has Come

**...2 Hours later**

Blair and Serena are walking down the school hallway together, sporting the school's uniform in their unique way of fashion.

"I'm so tired," Serena complained.

"You're not the only one, I had to wake up an extra hour earlier to look for my portfolio for the Dean," Blair said

They came to Serena's locker; Blair threw her back against the one next to it, and stared at the wall across from her. "Did you find it?" Serena asked.

"No," Blair answered dully. She peered into Serena's locker, seeing nothing that interested in and went back staring at the wall across from her.

Her attention was then taken by a girl with waist long chestnut brown hair, pass her and Serena. She looked around 18 and the type that would attend their school, someone Blair would know. She had a slender body, porcelain white skin, deep green eyes, and rosy red cheeks. She had a toned body, as the clothes she wore depicted every detail that could possibly be noticed. She wore a pink mini skirt with white blouse, her flats, and white with a pink bow on the top of it.

She had an anxious look on her face as she made her way down the hallway. She carried a bunch of papers that she held tightly against her chest and a latte in her free hand.

"Who's that?" Blair asked

Serena looked to see who Blair was talking about, just in time to see her turn the corner and collide into Chuck Bass and Nate Archibald. The papers that were once in her arms were now all over the floor and the coffee ended up on Chuck.

She screamed and landed on her ass. "I have no idea" Serena said. She looked to Blair who was now laughing at what happened.

"Chucks not going to take this lightly," Blair laughed. Serena smiled faintly and turned to close her locker.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry" she apologized as she scrambled to her knees to pick the papers up. Nate was already helping her gather them. Chuck, however, had a grim look on his face as he looked down at his ruined outfit. She got to her feet, as did Nate, who handed her papers that had spilt coffee on it, but kept the coffee cup in his hands.

"Damn it," she moaned and looked up at Chuck. "I'm so, so, so sorry," She added looking to Chuck and Nate.

"It's okay, really. Don't worry, stuff like this happens all the time" Nate said. She smiled weakly at Nate.

"Not to me," Chuck said in his low voice. She looked at him with a sad desperate glow in her eyes.

"Oh-uh, I don't think I've seen you around before," Nate said trying to Change the subject. "I'm Nate, this is my friend Chuck," Nate said holding a hand out to her.

"Tiffany McNairenal" She said taking his hand and shaking it. She took it back at looked to Chuck not able to take her eyes off the disaster she just created. "Look, I'm a little late, if there's anything I can to make it up to you-"

"Now that you mention it," Chuck started rubbing his chin as he scanned her up in down with envy in his eyes. "I see myself rather lonely tonight, that's where you come in-" Chuck said Tiffany furrowed her eyebrows.

Nate laughed nervously and stepped in front of Chuck. "No, really it's okay. We don't want to take anymore of your time" he said politely. Tiffany smiled and made her way around them and walked off.

The two boys watched her walk away, her hips swayed, her skirt flowing in the opposite direction with each sway. Chuck bit his lip then looked to Nate, "Thanks for ruining desert for me" he said

"Dude, ew," Nate said "Besides" Nate started as they turned around and made their way down the hall. "I have a better shot at her"

"Why's that?" Chuck asked

"Well, for one I didn't scare the crap out of her with the whole Dark-Chuck-Way and two, you came on way to strong" Nate said laughing.

"We'll see" Chuck said. They walked passed Serena and Blair, Chuck and her exchanging a look but kept to themselves.

Nate threw the latte container into a trash as they walked by it. Then Chuck's phone went off beeping. Chuck took his phone out his pocket and looked at the message of the screen.

_Lil Bass's new look._

Above that was the picture with the Latte all over him. "Oh c'mon," he groaned.

"Which reminds me; I left my phone at your house. I'll be by later to pick it up, all right?" Nate stated.

"Yeah," Chuck responded with a dull voice.


	3. Barting Up the Wrong Tree

Tiffany walked up to two giant brown wooded doors, gold handles to open them. She took in a deep breath and entered the office. The Dean and Jack Bass were seated at an enormous wooden polished table.

"Here she is" Jack said getting up from his chair as Tiffany walked over to him. Jack saw the condition the papers were in. He looked up at Tiffany, who went completely red. "What happened?" He asked

"Yeah, about that, I kinda ended up running into these two boys," Tiffany said handing the papers over to him. "Sorry" she said softly with a hint of embarrassment in her voice.

"That's quiet all right," the Dean said smiling without a care in the world. "Take a seat dear," The Dean said invitingly. Tiffany smiled at Jack and did as she said.

Jack had a peeved look on his face as she stared at Tiffany. Tiffany raised her eyebrows, the smile still on her face. "You too, Mr. Bass" the Dean said. A moment passes before Jack reluctantly took a seat and focused his attention at the matter before hand.

"Right, let's see. Mrs. McNairenal, I don't know how pleased I could possibly tell you that you've decided to attend our school.

"Same here, when daddy told me that I could attend I was only too happy to thank him," Tiffany said in what most would know as a fake cherry voice, went totally unnoticed by the Dean.

"The full tuition has been made and a lovely donation, that I'm thankful you have given, has been put under your name." The Dean stated.

Tiffany smile spread a bit more, Jack however still seemed annoyed. "Dean, has the arrangements for her schedule been made, she needs to be able to-" Jack started but the Dean waved cutting him.

"Relax Mr. Bass, I spoke to her father last night and assured him that everything was going to be done how he wanted," The Dean said.

"Is that it then?" Jack asked.

"That seems about it, I just wanted to welcome the girl personally. Honestly Mr. Bass You might want to take some relaxation advice from you dear nephew Chuck. Now tell me Tiffany, are you planning to spend the rest of the school day here?" The Dean asked.

"Actually, I have some things I have to do, but rest assure that I'll be here all day tomorrow," Tiffany said.

The Dean nodded and got up which made Jack and Tiffany get to their feet. The Dean stretched a hand across the table for Tiffany to shake her hand, Tiffany politely did so.

"Again, very nice to meet you, and hope to see the good changes you can bring to the school" the Dean said.

"Same here" Tiffany said and took her hand back.

As Tiffany made her way out, it wasn't a moment when Jack came out and grabbed her arm roughly turning her into him. They were face to face, Jack looking extremely pissed.

"What the hell is this," he sneered holding the papers to his face.

"I told you what happened; I bumped into these two boys and spilled the precious double latte, crème 5 sugars and a squirt of caramel of yours all over." She replied then looked at the hand that was gripping her arm so tightly. "Now, let go of my arm, I already have one guy man handling me, I'll be damned if I let another," Tiffany gritting the last sentence through her teeth.

Jack chuckled to himself and let her go. "You're right, I'm sorry," He said than ran a hand down her cheek. "You're just so beautiful, and way too smart to let a mistake like this happen. I hate to think of what would have happened if your father was in that room and saw what you did to these records" Jack said.

Tiffany was speechless; she folded her arms and looked to her left and to her right anxiously. "You aren't going to tell him are you?" Tiffany asked

"I don't know Tiff, that's really up to you isn't it?" Jack asked eyeing her body. "Tell you what, you think of a way to convince me to forget what happened to these papers, you got yourself a deal," Jack said.

He brushed passed her and walked away. Tiffany watched him go with a hopeless look on her face, but soon saw that Nate was watching her.

She rolled her eyes and went to walk away but Nate followed her. "Tiffany, hold up!" Nate called over to her with a sharp whisper so Jack wouldn't look back. Tiffany however, kept walking, ignoring Nate's order.

But she found Nate running in front of her stopping her in her tracks. "Are you okay," He asked in a concerned tone.

"Why are you asking that?" She asked in a disgusted tone.

"Well, from what I saw-"

"You didn't see anything" Tiffany pushed cutting him off. Nate huffed and took a phone from his back pocket; a picture of Jack grabbing her arm had been taken.

"Now, I have 2 questions for you; are you okay, and what business do you have with Jack Bass" Nate asked.

Tiffany held her tongue as she stared at Nate. "I can't tell you much right now, but I can tell you this" Tiffany started. Nate listened with eager ears. "Jack Bass is barking up the wrong tree" She said.


	4. CrossRoad and Blues

It was late in the evening; Chuck Bass was lying on his couch flipping the channels on his 40'' inch plasma TV.

He turned his head as the elevator ring sounded and Tiffany came strolling out wearing a black coat that went to her knees. Chuck sat up almost immediately at her presents. Tiffany pushed her hair behind her ear as she approached Chuck.

"I see you've come to..." he trailed off eyeing her lustfully as if undressing her with his eyes "Make desert a bit more fulfilling" Chuck said

"What? No," She said quickly and began to unbutton her coat.

"Then what _are _you doing here?" Chuck asked following the open path each undone button left till she got to the last one.

"Well..." She started and took the coat off her shoulders and fall down her arms. She then handed the coat to Chuck who absent mindedly dropped it on the floor. She wore a blue low cut dress that curved each part of her body, the straps thin and tied behind her neck. She grabbed her long brown hair and pulled it to her right side and laid it on her chest. "I should have realized who I had bumped into this morning. You're Jack Bass's nephew," she said.

"Unfortunately" Chuck said dully "What's it to you?" Chuck asked

"I'm his assistant"

Chuck laughed. "I hate to tell you this, but I'm pretty sure he didn't hire you because of the work experience you may have" Chuck said.

"You don't have to tell me that twice, but that's only a small part of the reason why I'm here" Tiffany said

"Oh great there's more, if that reason has nothing to do with your clothes being somewhere other than on you in my house, then I'm bored" Chuck said. Chuck pivoted and walked back over to his couch.

"I want to bring Jack down and out of Bass Industries for good," Tiffany said before Chuck laid back down. Chuck looked at her and mischievous smile spread across his face. He then walked over to her an inch of space left in between their bodies, less than an inch between

"...And why would you want to do that?" He asked in his cool lay-back voice. He trailed a hand down her arm and trailed in back up, then back down.

Tiffany could feel his warm breath on her face and could smell the clear traces of California Chardonnay. She looked deep in his eyes with an intimidated look and spoke. "The same reason you want to, someone needs to put him in his place and what better person, or persons, to do that than the two people he hurt the most." She said in a low voice, seductive and convincing as she could.

Chuck contemplated for a moment. His eyes looking to the side as he thought then looked back at her. "Okay, you've got me. So what's your big plan?" he asked

"Simple, you sit back and relax while I dig up what I can about Jack, give it to you, you present it to the board and hopefully we found something incriminating to take him down for good."Tiffany said.

"How do I know this isn't some kind of trapping you and my Uncle cooked up together so you can snoop around? End up finding something to make it harder for me to get the Company back" Chuck asked.

"Ask your friend Nate and then you'll see how serious I am." Tiffany said.

Again, Chuck thought for a moment, but this time kept his eyes on her. "So, how do you want to make this deal official" He asked.

Tiffany gulped; she could feel the sexual tension build up in her with the words he spoke. However, she wondered if that was the only thing that he wanted all along. Agreeing to go along with her plan was only a way to get in. Nonetheless, she couldn't help but feel the erotic sensation Chuck Bass filled her soul with. It clouded a good part of her judgment and the caring part seemed to be clouded the most.

"A kiss?" She proposed. _A kiss _she thought to herself, she could have proposed anything and the best she could do was a kiss? She figured it was best and probably the safest thing to do considering he was filling her mind with not so innocent scenarios, naughty ones that could happen between them.

A smile spread across Chuck's face which made Tiffany's nerves stand on edge even more, was he thinking the same thing. Chuck brought his right hand to her chin and lifted it up and brought his lips to hers, sharing a soft innocent kiss. The elevator bell rang which signaled the end of their kiss and they brought their attention to the elevator.

"Chuck!" Blair shouted storming over to him. Nate also walked in behind Blair his hands in his pockets. "Where were you today, huh? There was a meeting today, about your semester!" Blair shouted. She looked at Tiffany, furrowing her eyebrows.

"I had to go home, as you know, since you're the one who posted on GossipGirI, informing others of my "New Look"," Chuck said. Blair simply smiled.

"Dude, my phones up stairs" Nate said not wanting to get in the middle their spat.

Chuck looked past Blair to see Nate still standing there. Blair took to giving Tiffany a dirty look. "Yeah" Chuck said giving Nate the okay then looked back to Blair.

"Isn't that the girl who gave you your 'New Look"," Blair asked.

"The very girl" Chuck asked.

"What's she doing here?" Blair asked

"Oh, don't mind me; I'm a total Blair and Chuck fan. You won best couple on GossipGirl, which I so wasn't surprised. You guys are great with each other." She said. Blair raised an eyebrow and looked at Chuck who was staring at Tiffany.

"There's a guest room up stairs, just take a right, the room at the end, I'm sure its's best for our business together," Chuck said.

"Right, of course" Tiffany said and walked over to the steps and started up them. She came to the top and took a continuing down the hall. As she passed the 1st room her attention was then brought to Nate who was holding two phones out.

"Whatchadoin?" Tiffany asked with the utt most curiosity in her voice as she entered the room. Nate looked up at her then back to the phones.

"Transferring my favorite picture in the world from my friend's phone to mine and deleting the other" Nate said smiling. "There we go" Nate said a second later and looked up at her,

"Nate what are you doing?" Tiffany asked, sighing not amused with his actions.

"Giving Jack a warning" Nate said.

Tiffany shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. "Why are you even wasting your time with this?" Tiffany asked.

"He doesn't have the right to put his hands on you and If you're not going to say something then I will" Nate said.

"I don't need someone to talk for me, Nate" Tiffany said annoyed.

"That maybe so, but in this case I think you do" Nate said

"Why are you helping me Nate? We barely know each other," Tiffany said walking closer him.

"Like I said, no one has the right to put their hands on you," Nate said. Tiffany smiled. . As much as she appreciated his good intentions, it was none of his business, Jack is her problem and planned on handling him her way. She looked down at the phones then back to Nate, an idea popped in her head. She acted quick and pushed him onto the bed and climbed on top of him.

"Well, since you're going to do a favor for me, it's only polite to return it," she said impishly. She grabbed his face pressing her lips to hers, shoving her tongue into him mouth in an ardent manner. She ran her hands through his soft brown hair, stroking her lips and groping his tongue. She felt him kiss back and wrap his arms around her waist. His lips were soft and could taste the faint flavor of tooth paste in his mouth. She couldn't help but laugh as she rolled them over having him lay his weight on her. In situations like this, the weight of a guy was only to pleasing for her, usually lost every sense. But she had an objective; the picture needed to be deleted.

"Wait, we can't do this. We're in Chuck's bed" Nate breath as he had pulled away looking her in the eyes, searching them for answers.

This was her chance. "The guest room?" Tiffany smiled.

"Perfect" Nate said smiling back as he continued to breathe heavily.

He got off her and off the bed and grabbed his friend's phone. Tiffany then snatched Nate's phone before he could and held it up. "Hah ha, ha, ha, ha, ha," she sang.

Nate's jaw dropped. "Tiffany, give me my phone back" Nate said holding a hand out.

"It's a good thing we have the same kind of phone, because we'd be here all night looking for that picture." Tiffany said ignoring his demand. "Here we go and…delete" she said.

"Tiffany-" Nate stopped knowing it was no use. Tiffany tossed his phone at him and Nate caught.

"Hope we can do this again" Tiffany sarcastically voiced and walked out. Nate looked down at his phone and sighed deeply shaking his head.

Nate walked back downstairs to see Chuck picking up what was Tiffany's coat.

Chuck looked at him and cocked his head to the right. "What happened to your hair?" Chuck asked.

Nate ran a hand down the front of his hair to fix it. "Don't ask" Nate said sighing."I got my phone, I'm going to head out, and I should get home" Nate said.

Chuck nodded. Nate came outside taking his friends phone out his pocket and saw the picture on the screen. "That was a close one" he said to himself.


	5. Intro2: Gossip Girl

_GossipGirl, here again_

_Well, that was only one day of excitement, it wasn't much but it's a start. So relax and watch, we have plenty of time to see what "T" has in store for Manhattan's Elite._


	6. Dan the Man Part 1

It was a rainy morning in the Upper East Side; Tiffany was walking down the streets of Manhattan sporting the school uniform. Her brown long hair was had a long sweeping layers and loose curls look.

She was heading over to Bass Industries where she went every morning to hand in the records of how well the company was doing and if Jack needed anything. As she walked forward looking down at her Side Kick 4, texting, a message from GossipGirl popped up. She opened it and her jaw dropped almost immediately.

IT WAS THE PICTURE NATE TOOK, THE ONE SHE SUPPOSEDLY DELETED!

A caption below is red

_Jack Basstard._

"No, no, no, no, no, no" She panicked and began to run down the street. As she turned the corner to see The Company before her, she ran towards the stairs to see Nate looking rather heated.

"What did you do?" Tiffany cried watching Nate come down the stairs.

"What I told you I was going to do" Nate said stopping on the last step of the stairs. Tiffany paused before realizing something. She turned with a horrified look on her face.

"You didn't delete the picture from your friend's phone did you?" She asked.

"You're not the only one with a few tricks up your sleeve," Nate said proudly. "You should be thanking me, he won't bother you anymore. You can get a new job and start all over," Nate said.

"Are you that much of an idiot" Tiffany said not knowing what to say. Nate arched his eyebrows. Tiffany heard the door open from behind her the without another thought she uppercut Nate, who stumbled back and fell to the floor.

"...Tiffany" came Jack's voice. Tiffany stared down at Nate with a grave look, as she held his jaw with a stunned look on his face. She turned her jaw clenched to peer at Jack. He motioned for her to follow him with a wave and walked back into the Company.

She said nothing to Nate as she followed Jack into the building. They came to his office, Jack took a seat and Tiffany stood before his desk. Jack looked up at her and sighed not happy with the news that just got out.

Ten minutes passed, which felt like years of dead silence between her and Jack.

Until he spoke with a calm tone, which was only too uncomfortable to Tiffany in such a serious matter. "Tell me Tiffany, did you know that boy had taken that picture of us?" Jack asked

"Yes, but I thought I had deleted it, clearly, I was wrong," Tiffany said in an apologetic tone.

Jack laughed to himself which only made Tiffany think he was crazier than she thought he was. Jack got from his seat and without warning he violently pushed everything off his desk. Tiffany gave a small jump back and bit her lip knowing he was pissed.

"If your father sees that picture-" Jack muttered to himself as he paced back and forth.

"You should have thought about that before you grabbed me," Tiffany said showing no remorse for Jack. Jack stopped in his tracks, looking to Tiffany.

"You think I'm the only one that's going to get in trouble for this? Don't be so stupid" Jack said. He walked up to Tiffany and grabbed both her arms tightly. "Find-a-way-to-cover-this-mess-up, or I'll find a way and it'll be only you who pays for it!" Jack sneered and let go of her roughly. Tiffany gaped at him, feeling the urge to breakdown in tears but she fought them back she took a couple steps back and headed for the doors.

She hurried out the doors back outside and down the stairs and back down the street. She pressed a hand to her mouth to suppress the cry that emitted out her mouth.

About twenty minutes later she came to Cafe called Aquarius Lounge. It was a small Cafe with light green walls, small baby blue tables, with matching chairs, the floor was white marble. When you entered, to your left you could see a small karaoke stage, to your right there was the rest rooms, and straight ahead was a long bar like table where seats were seated in front of it. There was a boy seated on one of the seats, slumped over the table being served water by the man behind the bar table.

Tiffany furrowed her eyebrows and walked over to him. "I didn't know we were opened already," she said in a suspicious tone.

"Sorry about that Mrs. McNairenal but I saw this kid outside and I couldn't let him wonder around in his state." The Tender said.

The boy turned in his seat smiling. "Hi- D-Dan Humphrey" He slurred sticking out a hand.

Tiffany looked back to the tender. "Is he drunk?" She asked.

"That's why, I didn't want to let him go. I called a ride for him on his cell, his dads on his way,"

Tiffany gave a half nod. "Hey you go to my school" Dan said. "You're very pretty, I'm surprised I've never noticed you before," Dan said

"Uh-Huh" Tiffany said and took a seat beside him. "Dan Humphrey is it?" Tiffany asked

"That is correct," he said and took a gulp of his water which some fell from the corners of his mouth. The tender handed Dan a towel but Dan threw it back at him. "I don't want your pity!" he shouted.

The tender and Tiffany exchanged a look. Tiffany brought her eyes back to Dan. "You wouldn't happen to be Daniel Humphrey, Rufus Humphrey's son?" Tiffany asked.

"That man ruined my future. He takes everything from me, my love life-" Dan took a moment to think. "...My love life" he repeated.

"How tragic" Tiffany replied. Dan took another gulp of water and to no avail it spilled down his chin down to his shirt. "O-Kay" Tiffany said grabbing the towel from the tender and began to wipe his mouth. Dan smiled lazily as she did so.

He put his hand to hers having her drop the towel and pressed her fingers to his face. "You have soft hands" Dan said closing his eyes smiling to himself.

"Thanks...I think," Tiffany said taking her hand back.

"What's your name?" Dan asked opening his eyes.

"Tiffany McNairenal" Tiffany said.

Dan's eyes lit up, "Like McNairenal Records," Dan said slurring.

Tiffany nodded. "My father hates your" Dan said.

"I know," Tiffany stated.

"So, I was thinking we could get out of here and back to my place or your place, whatever works," Dan said. Tiffany laughed and shook her head.

"Dan, your fathers coming for you, how would he feel if you weren't here because you ran off with the daughter of a man your father despises?"

"So?"

"Dan!" A male voice came. Tiffany and Dan looked to see Rufus Humphrey walking over to them.

"Daddy!" Dan shouted in a cheery voice.

Rufus looked to Tiffany who had a forced smile on her face her eyebrows raised, feeling slightly awkward. Though she doesn't know whether or not he remembered who she was. "Thank you for watching him till I got here" Rufus said.

"No problem," Tiffany said.

"Come on Dan, time to go" Rufus said stretching his sons arm over his shoulder and hoisted him to his feet and began to walk his son out.

"Bye Courtney!" Dan called out.

Tiffany's face contorted slight confused by the name he had just called her but knew it was the liquor talking. She chuckled to herself and turned to the bar tender. "This days just getting better and better" she said.


	7. Dan the Man Part 2

**It was lunch time at The Constance Billard School. Blair and Serena were seated on a table. Blair was flipping pages in a huge red book looking rather annoyed, while Serena looked around the courtyard anxiously for someone.**

"I still can't find him" Serena said in a hopeless voice.

"Oh boo hoo" Blair bluntly stated and continued to look through the pages. "God, where the hell is that damn testament!" Blair yelled.

"Why don't you get go find some history nerd to help you out?" Blair asked.

Blair took a moment to think about it then slammed the book closed. "You're absolutely right," she said.

"Did you get that text message from Gossip Girl this morning?" Serena asked.

"Yep, don't care" Blair said.

"Who knew Jack was so abu-"

"I'm leaving" Blair said

"Wait, where you going?" Serena asked.

"I have something to take care of,"

"Let me guess...Nate?" Serena asked

"What?" Blair asked but noticed Serena was looking past her. She turned to see Nate and Chuck heading their way.

Nate had a spilt lip and a bruise on his cheek.

"What happened to you?" Serena asked with deep concern.

"My favorite story in the world" Chuck said.

"Hah-hah" Nate mocked and looked back to Serena.

"That post on Gossip Girl this morning, the work by yours truly. I thought I was helping the girl that was in the photo but evidently I was wrong" Nate said.

"So very wrong," Chuck laughed

"Dude, shut up" Nate ordered. Chuck rolled his eyes and his attention aimed towards Blair.

"Leaving?" He asked

"Yes, as a matter of fact. Serena I'll meet you at the David Lynch Cafe after school" Blair said and strolled away.

The three of them watched her go and looked back to each. "Hey, I was wondering if you two might've seen Dan anywhere today."

"You mean your brother?" Chuck purposely pointed out. " Nope, haven't seen any sign of him, and what a day it has been" Chuck finished.

"I haven't" Nate said. Serena sighed deeply and rubbed her forehead.

"Okay, if you see him could you text me?" Serena asked.

"Sure thing" Nate said. Serena nodded and put a hand on Nate's shoulder for a short moment.

"Hope you feel better" Nate nodded and Serena walked away.

"Let's get to class" Chuck said looking around.

"Yeah"

**Dan's house...**

Dan was lying on his bed burying his face in his pillow, his father pacing back and forth in a heated style.

"How could you be so stupid Daniel? Getting drunk at 8 in the morning, and wandering around the streets. You could have been hit by a car! You could have been killed,"

"But I wasn't" groaned Dan into his pillow.

"You have those people to thank. Most would have never bothered to let you in their business,"

Dan groaned again.

"You know I would have never expected you to do something like this! You have college to look forward to and a wonderful career that awaits you,"

"Maybe I should become a rock star like you dad and maybe you wouldn't hold such high expectations" Dan said wearily.

"You think this is funny, Dan?" Rufus asked sternly.

"Not anymore funnier than the joke of a career you pursued." Dan said.

Rufus held his tongue and nodded having enough of his son now.

"I want you to find that girl and thank her, apologize for what you did and pay back the drink that they gave you," Rufus said.

"Ooh, such awful punishment" Dan said.

"When you come back, which I expect will be 1 hour after your departure, you're grounded for a month," Rufus said.

"Yeah, yeah, can you leave now? I'm tired and you're only boring me even more, "Dan said rudely.

"Oh, you're tired?" Rufus said. Dan nodded and at that Rufus pulled the blanket and then the pillows from Dan's bed.

"Oh c'mon!" Dan whined sitting up.

"Sweet dreams, Daniel" Rufus said and walked out with his son's blankets. Dan threw himself back on the bed and huffed.

Chuck and Nate made their way down the hallway and as they passed the girls restroom, Tiffany came out and grabbed Nate by the back of the collar and dragged him inside.

"Whoa!" Nate yelled. Chuck turned to see Tiffany.

"Chuck," She said as if nothing was wrong.

She pulled Nate into the girl's bathroom and shoved him into the sinks. "What are you doing?" Nate yelled taken by all of it.

"I need you to post on GossipGirl and say that picture was fake, that you altered it," She ordered.

Nate stood up tugging down at his school jacket and stiffened up his upper lip. "I don't think so," Nate said. "...After that sucker punch I don't think I should" Nate said.

Tiffany walked closer to him. "Nate, please" she begged.

"...No" Nate said.

"Nate, listen to me, if my father sees this-"

"He'll kick Jack's ass" Nate said

Tiffany shook her head. "No, he won't. The longer this picture is out the greater the danger you're in and a greater chance of me getting my ass kicked for letting this picture slip out." Tiffany said.

"What?"

"Just get rid of it, you like me right? You wouldn't want me to get hurt right?" Tiffany asked.

Nate nodded. "Do as I say," Tiffany said. She gave a peck on his cheek and walked out the bathroom. Chuck was still standing their, leaning on his shoulder against the bathroom door, his legs crossed.

"Will I being seeing you tonight?" Chuck asked.

"Count on it," Tiffany assured and walked away.

**It was late in the evening, Tiffany was at the Aquarius Cafe, sitting at the bar table. She was dressed in a pink tank top with a white Worthington Belted Ribbed Cardigan** **and white capris that went an inch below the knew. Her a.n.a 'Jolie' Two Tone Ruched Pump** **were also white. **

**She gazed down at her sidekick, the picture of her and Jack on her phone but with a different caption under it.**

_**Poor little rich boy seeking attention by stirring up false accusations against Jack Bass.**_

Tiffany sighed with profound relief. She was so distracted that she didn't hear that someone entered the Cafe.

"Hi" Came the voice. Tiffany turned in her chair to see Dan Humphrey, she smiled.

"You Drunk?" she asked.

"No, no, I'm fine, except for the mocking headache I was so graciously given," Dan said as he approached her. "I just came to apologize," Dan added. Tiffany got down from her seat.

"It's okay, I was happy to help, besides who could deny the son of an awesome rock star like your father," Tiffany said.

Dan laughed "You thought my father was an awesome rock star?" Dan asked astonished

"Of course, I've seen my father take in some new artist but out of all of them you're father was the one who really inspired me" Tiffany said taking her seat again but remained facing Dan. Dan took a seat also.

"How'd he inspire you?" Dan asked curiously.

"To sing" Tiffany replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah, his lyrics and the way he sang them, they just filled my soul with these overwhelming blissful feelings. His songs got me through some rough times. I figured if he could do that for me why I can't do that for someone too."

"Wow, never knew my father could have that kind of effect on someone, "Dan said baffled. Tiffany blushed.

"So tell me Dan Humphrey did Rufus's inspirational voice pass down to you?"

Dan laughed going slightly red. "I'm afraid it must have skipped a generation" Dan said.

Tiffany laughed and stood up and grabbed his hand pulling him off his chair. "Come on, lets see if that's true," she giggled pulling him towards the stage.

"Oh, no, It's true really, all true, I sing like a dying cow, plus I have this excruciating headache, I have to be home in less than an hour or the Humphrey's will be short a person" Dan said trying to say something to get her from pulling him to the stage.

"Please, please, please, I want to hear Humphrey Jr. Sing" she insisted. Dan got behind the microphone looking at Tiffany who had a pouting look on her face.

Dan shook his head; Tiffany knew he was falling for it. "Alright, one song" Dan gave in. Tiffany clapped cheerfully. Dan smiled.

"Give it up for Dan the Man" Tiffany said laughing

"No, anything but that name" Dan said. "Any suggestions?" Dan asked.

"How about, "Dreams" by your father" Tiffany asked.

"Perfect, he use to sing us that one to sleep"

Tiffany smiled brightly and walked over to the stereo behind Dan and put on a Karaoke record that had the name Rufus on it, and put it in the stereo. Dan's eyes went big as he noticed a TV on the wall in between the Girls and Boys Bath room light up pink.

Tiffany walked off the stage and took a seat at a table before Dan. She had a black remote in her hand and hit play. The music started, "You owe me" Dan said into the mic.

Tiffany laughed "Sing!" she shouted. Dan looked at the TV and watched at the seconds count down till he had to sing...5...4...3...2...1

_It's a wonder how I'm still awake_

_Day dreaming about the day_

_The day I fall asleep_

_Tired of maybe's_

_And tired of the sorry's_

As Dan sang he made a face impressed that her could actually sing. Tiffany's jaw dropped, stunned the very same.

_I want to forget don't want to forgive_

_But that seems impossible when I sill Day dream_

_Day Dreaming of those maybe's and sorry's_

_Just hearing your voice...._

_TELL ME TO LET GO!_

Dan yelled the song, sounding just like his father but better.

_Tell me its okay to go asleep_

_Sleep and forget our dreams..._

As Dan sang, filling the room with his harmonizing voice, from Tiffany's view he seemed so happy, practically singing his life out and he was good, really good.

Regrettably for Dan, that didn't last long as Rufus has entered the Cafe, Serena and Blair was standing by his side.

"Dan?" Serena said.


	8. Intro3: Gossip Girl

_Well, wasn't that something? _

_Lonely Boy can sing, I guess the saying like father like son came's only to naturally in cases like this._

_But is Daddy Humphrey happy about this discovery?_


	9. Shut up and Let it Go

**Tiffany arrived at Chucks later that night feeling beat. She wore a diminished look on her face as she approached Chuck, who was coming down the stairs.**

"I love the terrified look" he said. Tiffany saw that he was looking down at his phone and knew off the back what he was looking at. "It really shows the tenacious side you've so clearly shown,"

"Look, I don't want to talk about it. I already have Nate riding my ass about it," Tiffany said.

"Sounds unpleasant, but I could go much gently" Chuck said trying to sound affectionate.

"Stop," Tiffany brusquely finding his words tiresome and predictable. She then took a seat on Chucks stairs which left Chuck slightly pessimistic that's she would chose the stairs to sit on.

Tiffany sighed and looked at Chuck who was still standing up. "Sit down" she demanded.

"Do I have to? People walk up and down the stairs-"

"Just sit,"

"Is this some kind of chick thing?" Chuck asked

"Stop being a cry baby and sit, it's not like the dirt from the stairs is going to eat you,"

"You never know,"

Tiffany rolled her eyes and reached up, grabbed Chuck's arm, and pulled him now.

Tiffany sighed, Chuck looking at her with a look of shocked disgust. There was a pause before Chuck spoke. "Was the picture really authentic?" he asked. Tiffany nodded. "Does he normally do that?" Chuck asked

"Lately it seems it's all her ever does" Tiffany answered despairingly. "But I can't let that stop me from finishing what I set out to do. What I do to him, what _we _do to him will be nothing like what he's done to me" Tiffany said

"You say you're looking for something incriminating enough to get Jack out of Bass Industries, that picture could have been it," Chuck said.

Tiffany nodded. "Something like that might not have been strong enough to keep him out."

"So what more could you possibly find on him?" Chuck asked.

"Maybe nothing, but if it comes down to that we could always set him up," Tiffany said.

"Kind of like what he did to me" Chuck said. They said no more on the matter and Chuck got to his feet and helped Tiffany up. "I have a guest staying the night-"

'Say no more, I'm going to bed" Tiffany said and headed up stairs.

"Goodnight" Chuck called up to her.

"Night" she said putting a hand up and continued up the stairs.

**Tiffany was strolling down the hallways of Constance Billard School, her hair straight and pulled to the right lying on her chest. As she made her way down the hallway she saw what looked like Dan from the back. He had his forehead against a locker which she assumed was his. She slowly walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.**

"If you've come to ridicule me take a number," he said glumly.

"Dan?" she said puzzled.

Dan turned on the spot "Tiffany?"

"Hey, what's going on?" she asked.

Dan scratched the back of his head. "I forgot you came to this school" he said laughing nervously. Tiffany blinked her eyes repeatedly. "Um..." Dan appeared stubborn to answer but then caved. "Serena's friend Blair put my moment of leisure on GossipGirl. Now everybody knows and doesn't pass up the chance to remind me with their crude criticism," Dan said in one breath.

Tiffany blinked repeatedly taken in what he just said. "What are they saying?" She asked with interest in her tone.

"Well, some have been saying how my father sucked and how much I do, others laugh and point, someone even told me not to quit me day job. Even my English teacher said not to chase some fantasy that's just going to get in the way of my writing." Dan started walking forward and down the hall. Tiffany walked by his side as he continued to tell of the day he's been having.

"But what makes me laugh the most is that, I don't sing! It was a one time thing, they're acting like I'm trying to become this huge star" Dan finished with a profound sigh.

"Let them say what they want, if you ask me, you have an amazing voice and I'll support you whether you take the writing route or the singing route"

Those words made Dan scoff a laugh "Thanks, but I'm going to stick with the writing. It's what I'm supposed to do, it comes naturally and it'll keep everyone happy. Especially my dad" Dan said

"Was he mad?" Tiffany asked

"That's an understatement" Dan said

"Why? What'd he say?" Tiffany asked.

"That's just it, he didn't say anything. He wouldn't even speak to me this morning" Dan said solemnly. Tiffany frowned feeling remorsefully for the boy.

"Maybe, I could come over today to see some of your writing" Tiffany said in a proposing tone.

"My Dads usually home when we get their and I don't know if you realize this but your not exactly on his friend list," said Dan

"We could go now then?" Tiffany stated.

Dan looked at her, giving it some thought.

"True but..."

"I'm sure you don't want to go through the rest of the day being the High School Musical Foolisicle" Tiffany said.

"Ah-hah, you're funny" Dan pointed at her. Tiffany laughed.

"Why, I mean what could it hurt" Dan said they shared a smile and walked out the front doors of the school.

"Where are they going?" Serena asked coming out from behind a wall.

"Who cares," Blair said from behind her. "Why don't you just go and ask?" Blair said

"I'm just trying to put some distance between Dan and I so we can manage a friendship relationship after this family connection thing"

"You mean the incest?" Blair asked.

"Thank you Chuck 2.0" Serena barked.

Blair gasped. "Take that back"

"Find would you prefer me to call you "Blair Witch" instead?" Serena asked folding her arms.

"Anything but Chuck 2.0, it makes me feel dirtier than I already do" Blair said, Serena shook her head. "So what are you going to do?"

"We got to find some dirt on this girl"

"Why?" Blair asked "Don't you want Dan to be happy?" Blair asked

"Yes, but-"

"Let it go then" Blair said coldly and walked away.

**Dan and Tiffany arrived at Dan's place...**

"Awesome," Were Tiffany's first words as they entered the house, she scanned up and down the house with her eyes. Dan merely smiled at her amazed expression. She walked on, slowly examining every aspect of the house. "You have a cool house" she said running a hand across the table.

"Thanks" Dan watched Dan walked into a bedroom which she assumed was his and came back out with a thin manila folder in his hand. "C'mon" he said motioning for her to sit on the couch with him.

Tiffany stayed smiling as he placed the folder on the other side of him, opening it and handing her a piece of his writing. Her eyes went from side to side, trailing down the paper with her eyes.

"Wow, you really can write" she said in awe.

Dan smiled faintly. "Thanks" he said.

She came to the end of the last page and closed it. "Not bad, not bad at all"

"Tell that to the colleges I'm trying to get in" Dan said. Tiffany however found this all disheartening. His voice was as good as his writing, maybe even better, but he wants to stick with writing.

"What's wrong?" Dan then asked

"Um..." She trailed off looking him in the eyes, his soft brown eyes. "I guess I'm just kind of disappointed,"

"Why?" Dan asked "Is it my writing-?" Dan said Tiffany could see panic rise in him which only made her smile. She put a hand on his knee.

"Relax, let me finish" She said. Dan took a deep breath which only made her laugh more. "You're writings perfect, I'm just kind of sad because I saw your father in you last night and how great you could be, I just thought you'd want to at least try..."

"Riiight, you want me to sing." Dan said.

"I know my opinion may not matter much but I see it as me being the first person who told you that you could be great," Tiffany explained.

"Even if I wanted to Tiffany, I'd have to deal with my father, and go through what I went through 10 times worse than what happened in the last 24 hours." Dan said Tiffany nodded knowing she should let the subject drop.

She stood up and handed Dan his paper. "I should get going" Tiffany said.

Dan got up "You're not upset are you?" Dan asked

"Upset? No, I'm fine. I respect your decision, Dan and hope everything works out for you and you're...writing"

"You paused, why'd you pause?" Dan asked

"I didn't pause"

"Yes you did"

"I did not pause" Tiffany pushed. Dan took at step forward. Tiffany looked down, Dan was practically pressed up against her, and she looked back up at him.

"You paused" Dan whispered. Tiffany was in a dazed trance as she gazed into his eyes. Dan pressed his hands to her cheeks and she let him push her lips onto his, kissing him passionately. She felt his velvety lips engulf her mouth sliding his tongue down her mouth with eager desire. She grouped is tongue returning the same desire he had for her.

Things were getting heavier as he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around her waist, his hands searching every inch of her body with his hands.

Dan walked blindly into the bedroom, kissing down her neck. He let her fall to the bed and turned back to the door to close and locked it with one hand and untied his tie with the other. When he turned back Tiffany was unbuttoning her shirt.

"Let me" he said breathlessly, stopping her and began to unbutton her shirt. Tiffany grabbed the back of his head and pulled his lips to hers. She fell back against the mattress and Dan climbed on top of her...


	10. End1: Gossip Girl

_Awww...Is that true love, or a true dud?_

_Dan and Tiffany, Tiffany and Dan, hm..._

_What about Dan and Serena, Serena and Dan..._

_It looks like Lonely Boy's either rebounding, or maybe he actually feels something for her._


	11. Just A Moment

It's been about two weeks since Tiffany and Dan shared that one true blissful moment. It was late in the evening, Tiffany was at the Aquarius Cafe, leaning on the bar table on her elbow reminiscing what her and Dan had shared. The radio played in the background, the love songs only reminding her of the memory, but none came close in describing how she was feeling now.

She came back down from the clouds realizing she had some cleaning to do before she closed up for the night. She grabbed the rag and the Clorox and walked over to the radio and changed it to CD. She turned the volume up high and turned to look at the table behind her.

I Love You Always Forever **by Donna Lewis** began to play.

_Feels like, I'm standing in a timeless dream  
of light mists, of pale amber rose  
Feels like, I'm lost in a deep cloud of heavenly scent  
touching, discovering you_

She bobbed her head to the beat and began to spray the table in front of her, then wiped it with the rag in the circular motion. She made a 90' turn and sprayed the table in front of her. She made her way over to the bar table, twisting and turning to the music.

_Those days, of warm rains come rushing back to me  
Miles of windless, summer night air  
Secret moments, shared in the heat of the afternoon  
Out of the stillness, soft spoken words  
(Say it, say it again)_

"Tiffany!" Dan called over to her his voice barely audible over the loud music. Tiffany looked up to see him standing at the door smiling brightly at her. At the site of him she began to lip sync the words.

_I love you, always forever  
near and far, close and together  
Everywhere, I will be with you  
Everything, I will do for you_

She ran the rag down the table and wheeled around it and tossed Dan the rag, which surprisingly caught it. Tiffany laughed and continued to lip sing. She made her w over to him and sprayed the table beside him. She pointed at the table and Dan knew that he had to wipe it.

"Tiffany, what are you doing?" he asked as he wiped the table. The smile simply widened as she danced her way over to the other side of the Cafe and sprayed the tables.

She then began to sing aloud as the song continued.

_You've got the most unbelievable blue eyes I've ever seen  
you've got me almost melting away  
as we lay there..._

"We need to talk" Dan said trying to not laugh as he followed her to the other side of the room, briskly running the rag over the tables she had sprayed.

The seriousness in Dan's voice caused her some concern to build in her and she put the Clorox down. Dan put the rag down, and Tiffany walked over to the radio and lowered it enough so they wouldn't have to shout to talk.

"All right, what's up?" Tiffany asked.

When she asked the question Dan appeared to be lost for words for a moment then took a seat. Tiffany raised her right eyebrow and took a seat also. "You okay?" She asked.

"I don't know, Tiffany-I-"

"What? Dan, talk to me" She said taking his hands in hers. Dan took in a deep breath and took his hands back and stood up.

Tiffany was now perplexed, not knowing what was going on.

"I can't see you anymore" he said flat out, his head hung as he shuffled his right on the floor.

This hit Tiffany had, usually she saw something like this coming, but not this time. Her and Dan had clicked so well, having everything in common and feeling the same way, well at least thats what she thought. Maybe she was wrong.

"okay..." she trailed off, not knowing how to react, she spaced out, she couldn't believe what she had heard, it was a dream, it had to be, her mind raced, searching for the flaw that had left a crack in what they had, ruining everything.

"O-okay?" Dan stuttered. Tiffany nodded and got to her feet. She walked over to the door and opened it.

"I have to close up" she said, with Dan on her left, she stared with blank eyes to the stage feet from her. A breeze flew past her, her hair flowing with it. An object passed her, Dan, but she didn't watch him go.


	12. It's a love hate relationship

As Tiffany walked home, what had happened kept thoughts in her head going and repeating like some Ferris wheel at an amusement park.

She arrived at Chucks place and threw herself back on the couch. Then watched as Chuck, wearing a red silk robe, enters the room clutching a glass cup filled with, what she knew must be alcohol, in one hand. The other one grasped a manila folder which he held out.

"You look terrible," were his first words. Tiffany threw him a dirty look. "Maybe this could help"

Tiffany grabbed the folder and opened it. It took her a moment to realize what she was reading and her eyes widened, her jaw dropped, and she leaned forward.

"Chuck...that's great," she spoke, a small smiling across her face as read. She looked up at Chuck and handed the folder back. "Congratulations,"

Chuck took the folder then took a seat beside her. "Lily remembered that she had it and all I needed to do was sign it and I was able to get back Bass Industries. Well, when I turn 18, Lily's going to hand it over."

"I'm truly happy for you,"

"Jack's officially heading back into the hell hole he crawled out of, you're finally free,"

Tiffany went to speak but her cell began to ring and she answered it. "Daddy...Yeah...I just found out...Really...No, I want to...okay...bye"

She hung her phone up, Chuck looking at her as if waiting for Tiffany to explain the call. However she smiled and hooked her hair behind her ear. "You were saying?"

Chuck seemed taken but placed his cup down on the coffee table and continued. "Lily, also asked me to come and live with them, you're happy to remain here if you choose to," Chuck offered.

"Great," She said standing up and walking over to the stairs. What burned in her heart with excitement was that her father said she could stay in the Upper East Side, she wouldn't have to go with Jack. It was the greatest feeling in the world nothing could-then, crap...Dan. She had the most up, then down, the back up and down day that she was losing the ability to keep one emotion locked inside of her.

"I'm going to bed," She said tiredly and walked up the stairs. Tiffany entered her room, her queen sized bed neatly dressed in a black quilt, pillows wrapped in black pillow cases, and a black skirt. She pulled her coat off and put in on the bed. She closed the door...

The next morning her alarm clock went off for 5am. It was a faint beep, but even the sound of a cricket's music could wake her up with a start. She pressed the snooze button and rolled on her back, her eyes closed. She took in a deep breath before noticing the sound of the door creaking open. She kept her eyes closed knowing that it was Chuck and a brilliant idea came across her mind. It was too good and after what she went through last night she needed some fun. She would also tell Chuck that watching her sleep wasn't going to be an option.

She turned one head to the side moaning Chucks name barley audible. Chuck furrowed his eyebrows. "_Oh, Chuck...harder_" She slowly inclined her leg, still giving the impression that she was asleep. "_Don't stop, Chuck...god" _she moaned louder. Chucks jaw slightly dropped, his face depicting every trace of major turn-on. _"Please, more...Chuck! Chuck! Chuck!" _she screamed with moans pleasure her head wiping from side to side. She then looked at Chuck, smiling.

Chuck looked like he was barely holding himself up. "That's so messed-up"..."I need to use the bathroom" He said and tried his best not to hurry out. Tiffany laughed and threw her head back and laughed.

Tiffany took a hot shower and dressed for school. When she walked down the stairs, Nate was there, tying his shoe.

"Hey," she said in a cheery voice. When he saw her gracefully walking down the stairs he stood up straight.

"Morning," He replied taking a step forward when Tiffany came to the bottom step.

"Whatcha doing here so early?" She asked

"I sometimes get a ride to school with Chuck," Nate said.

"That's funny; Chuck's never offered me a ride to school,"

"After this morning don't expect one" Chuck said in a cold voice as he walked down the stairs,

"What's the matter Chuck, not as happy as you were this morning" Tiffany asked.

Nate arched his eyebrows. "Do, I want to know?"

Tiffany went to speak but Chuck cut her off, rounding up on her, "No," He said with blunt force.

Tiffany held her hands up in a surrendering way. "Whatever you say" She said laughing and walked past them and pressed the elevator button.

_**School...**_

"I'm sorry Blair, but If you want to pass in my class you have to do what is required. Passing test, quizzes, passing in homework, and most importantly showing up for class," Mrs. Carr said as Blair walked by her side with hopeless look on her face. Serena was trailing after them with an annoyed look on her face, though feeling remorse for her desperate friend.

"Please Mrs. Carr, there must be something-" Blair pleaded. Tiffany was heading toward them, immediately catching Mrs. Carr attention, stopping in her tracks. Blair stopped also catching Serena off guard but stopped herself from bumping into Mrs. Carr.

"Mrs. McNairenal," Mrs. Carr waved her over. Blair had a look of wonder on her face. Tiffany approached them.

"Yes, Mrs. Carr"

"Tiffany, I need a reliable person for this" She started

"For what?" Tiffany and Blair asked at the same time. Tiffany's voice filled with interest, Blair's with annoyed curiosity.

"There's a basketball game at Lexingville High School tonight-"

"So?" Blair interrupted rudely.

"So...If you want to pass this class I want to you collect every name on the Team, there scores for every game they've had, and some background on the basketball history, you know championships they've won, regional's, games in total, ect... and you'll be able to bring that ugly F to a pretty little A. Tiffany a test, project, and final will be offered if you get Mrs. Waldorf there." Mrs. Carr said

"What if I don't?"

"Nothing will be affected on your part." Mrs. Carr said.

"I'm sorry I think I may have missed the whole purpose of this all" Blair sneered.

"Lets see how bad you want to graduate" Mrs. Carr said. Blair's jaw dropped.

"Fine" she said "C'mon Serena we have some packing to do," Blair ordered and stalked off, Serena followed after her.

"I'll a call you when we get there-"

"Oh, don't worry about that, the coach will be expecting Blair," Mrs. Carr pulled a credit card from her purse and handed it to Tiffany. She dug in her purse and pulled out a blue 5 star folder and handed it to Tiffany. "The credit card will be used for gas at the two gas stations that I have circled on the directions in the folder.

Tiffany opened the folder and scanned the directions. "Wow, miles of wooded areas" Tiffany said.

"That's why I have you take the credit cards to know that you're okay"

"Can't we just call you?"

"Bad reception, it gets the best of phones"

Tiffany gave a half nod. "Right" Something seemed really funny about all this but she didn't see the point in brining it to Mrs. Carr's attention.

"Well, Mrs. McNairenal best leave in time" Mrs. Carr said and walked off.

Tiffany turned on her foot and watched her walk away. She gave a deep sigh, as if her life couldn't get worse. Then it did, there was Dan strolling down the hall but cut short as he had caught her eye. Tiffany found the nearest room and escaped into it, which turned out to be a janitor's closet. "Wonderful'

...

Chuck was strutting down the hall, a hand situated in his pocket. He held his head high as if he owned the world. As he walked down the hall, he passed a room, stopping when he heard Blair's name. It was Mrs. Carr, talking on her phone with a whisper. Chuck pressed his back against the wall listening in.

"...That's right. They're on there way. Everything is going according to plan as long as you hold up on your part of the deal. I don't give A's for free."

Chuck raised an eyebrow.

"...Once I get the first check point from the joint credit card I'll call you...don't worry it's in my pocket."

Mrs. Carr hung up, chuck who was in deep thought, was caught off guard as Mrs. Carr came walking out her office. She immediately saw Chuck almost instantly.

"Chuck Bass, I'm sure you have other halls to taint. Go make yourself useful or something, if that's even possible," Mrs. Carr coldly said.

Chuck tilted his head to the side. "Bitch," he muttered and brushed passed her.

As he made his way down the hall and held the phone up to his eyes. The gold colored master card. He smiled evilly and put the card back in his pocket.

_**Chucks Place...**_

While in her room, Tiffany was packing an extra shirt and jeans. She put her make up and some music into the small beach Hollister bag. The blue folder that withheld the directions inside it as well. She turned her head when a knock came at the door. It was Nate smiling.

"Aren't you suppose to be at school?" she asked completely turned to face him and folded her arms.

"Just wanted to tell you have a safe trip"

"You could have called me," Tiffany said, trying hard not to blush.

"True, but then I wouldn't be able to see that smile of yours,"

"Is Nate Archibald hitting on me?" Tiffany giggled.

"What of course not, I'm simply being nice," Nate defended jokingly.

"Well, thanks anyway"

"Sure thing," He said

Silence overcame them, with a slight awkwardness, because we all knew where situations like this goes, but Tiffany couldn't possibly give in. With what happened with her and Dan, she didn't think she could even be ready for another guy.

Tiffany turned back to her bed and picked her bag up off and turned back around. "I should probably get outside; Blair said Serena would be coming soon to get me,"

"Of course" Nate said laughing, looking slightly embarrassed as Tiffany made her away around him and out the door.

When they got outside, like Tiffany had said, there was Serena standing beside a green mini van, but she was companied by Jenny and Vanessa.

"I-uh hope you don't mind, asked my friend Jenny and her friend Vanessa to come along," Serena said.

"No, that's okay, the more the merrier," Tiffany replied.

"Hey, Nate what're you doing at Chucks? Last time I saw him he was in the library" Serena asked.

"Yeah, um, just wanted to wish Tiffany a safe trip. Now that I have I think I should go see what Chucks doing before he hurts himself. Computers are not his specialty" Nate said. To Tiffany, Nate's body matched a child who was caught doing something her wasn't supposed to be doing. Before he walked, he waved to Vanessa.

"Okay, let's get going. Got a text from Blair, major breakdown." Serena said.

....

"Daroda!!!" Blair screeched as the girls entered Blair's house.

"Yes, Mrs. Blair," Daroda quietly answered.

"I wanted my pink suite cases the black ones won't match!"

"Yes, Mrs. Blair," Daroda hurried off.

There were 4 suite cases in front of Blair. "Blair" Serena laughed at the absurdity of it all. "We're going on a one day trip, barely one day. Why do you need all this?"

"This isn't for the trip to hell, Serena. No, these suitcases are filled with everything and anything I can use to blow Mrs. Carrs life apart!" Blair yelled.

Tiffany and Vanessa exchanged a look of widened eyes, thinking the same thing: Blair was crazy.

"Blair, relax. It's a simple task that I know you'll be able to execute without a flaw" Serena encouraged. However it didn't seem to work as Blair threw her a dirty look.

"Of course I can, I don't need you to tell me that. This is pointless and a waste of a good Friday!" Blair shouted

"Its' your grade, Blair I'm sure that when it comes to that it shouldn't be pointless or a waste of time. Let's just get this over with. You have people behind you and support you so let's do this."

"Right, the two people that hate my guts and someone who doesn't even know me, just the stalker background she has on me," Blair said

"Well, that makes three that hate you," Tiffany said

"Blair" Serena pushed

"Fine," Blair grudgingly agreed. She put her nose in the air and walked away. Serena followed after her, leaving the other three in their spots.

"How long is the car ride?" Jenny asked

"4 hours," Tiffany replied

"Joy" Vanessa added.

...

"What the hell is this?" Blair said in a tone of disgust, The 5 of them stood before Blair who was disgusted by the car.

"It's a mini-van. It was the only thing that could fit all three of us. And it's a rental so please lets be careful" Serena said and got into the driver side

"Why couldn't we take a limo?" Blair asked.

"Because the world is working against you Blair and wants you to be completely miserable now just get in the car," Serena said in a tired manner.

Vanessa, Jenny, and Tiffany got in without question.

"I think that's what exactly what going on," Blair said,

Serena rolled her eyes and started the car up.


	13. Can You Hear Me Now? Goo Wait What?

An hour of complete silence is what they drove through, no music, no talking, no humming, nothing was exchanged. Blair sat in the passenger seat, Jenny in the seat behind Serena, their belongings in the seat behind Blair. Tiffany and Vanessa sat in the back seat. They drove by miles of tall fully green trees, cars barley anywhere in sight. The only car that drove by was some red Volts Wagon.

"Are we going the right way?" Blair asked in a tone of aggravation.

"Wait, I think that's the first gas station," Serena said.

Blair looked out her window, desperate hope on her face. As they rounded on it 3 mechanics stood around talking. One of them, wearing a red jump suit that said AL's Greatest Gas on the front of it, waved with a big smile on his face. Blair's face scrunched up.

Tiffany and Vanessa looked at one another but shrugged their shoulders knowing it was better than nothing, and at least they'd be able to get out the car and stretch their legs.

Serena pulled beside a gas tank and stopped the car.

"Do you think it's safe to get out?" Jenny asked a hint of intimidation in her voice.

"Ye-yeah" Serena said though sounded unsure.

Blair rolled her eyes and got out the car. The rest of the girls followed.

"Hey, ladies, what brings you to Al's Gas Station?" The man wearing a white greased shirt and baggy faded blue jeans asked. His hair line was receding back, and when he smiled he was missing 5 of his bottom front teeth.

"Not you" Blair responded rudely. Tiffany pulled out the gold credit card and walked over to a guy that looked about their age, his hair jet black that resembled Nate's,, his eyes bright blue a soft facial expression. As she approached him she handed the card over to him.

"Can we get 2 gallons of gas?" She asked

"Sure thing" he said. He smiled and Tiffany saw that he had bright white teeth. She held back a smile, thinking he wasn't that bad looking, in fact he was hot. When she went to go follow him she felt an arm grab her shoulder. Blair spun her around.

"Gas?" She asked

"What?" Tiffany was confused

"You asked for gas! We have the credit card of the one teacher that we hate the most and all you ask for is gas!"

"You hate her," Tiffany said.

"Stay here, I'll take care of it. Watch and learn McNairenal..." Blair walked off towards the gas station and walked inside. Tiffany shook her head and walked back over to the car, where the man in the red jump suit, was putting gas in the tank.

"So where are you fine ladies heading to?" He asked

"My Aunts," Serena lied.

"Oh, how nice" He said. The man with the greasy clothing walked over and began to examine the car. He then got on his hands and knees and looked under the car. The four girls exchanged looks wondering what he was doing.

"Is something wrong?" Tiffany questioned.

"Sure is, you have a broken brake" He said

"But how, it's a rental, we've barley had it for a few hours" Serena said

"Nonetheless..." he started to say as he got to his feet."It's still a car miss. It'll take only a half hour to fix" He directed to Serena. Serena nodded.

Blair then came out the gas station with 3 bags in her hand, filled with paraphernalia of gas station groceries.

"What- what is that?" Serena asked iriation evident in her voice as she walked up to Blair.

"Necessities" Blair replied.

Serena pulled out a cheap pink hairspray container. "When are we ever going to need this?"

Blair merely shrugged her shoulders. She went to walk over to the car but cam to a standstill when she saw one of the mechanics working on it.

"What happened?" she asked

"Brake's broken" Vanessa said.

"Could this day get any worse?" Blair asked

About a half hour later, the girls were pacing back and forth until the man pulled out from under the car and got to his feet. He bent down and picked his red tool kit.

"Alrighty girls, that should be about it. You're sure to have a safe trip." He said and gave a wheezing laugh. Blair picked her bags up and headed toward the car.

"Finally, let's get the hell out of here," Blair said and got inside the car.

Serena sighed and got into the car also...

They got back on the road, everyone taking their original seats. Jenny was going through, what she looked to be as crap, the things that Blair had bought for no reason. A mere hour went by when the silence was finally broken.

"Can we listen to some music or something?" Vanessa called to Serena.

Tiffany smiled faintly thinking the exact same thing. 'uh, sure, um..." she looked at the car stereo. "Oh, damn the car only takes CD's" Serena said.

"That's no problem; Tiffany said and grabbed her purse from the chair in front of her. She dug in her purse and pulled out Lady Gaga. "Here give this to Serena please," Tiffany said to Jenny.

"Awesome," Jenny commented on the CD and did what Tiffany asked.

Serena blindly reached back to grab the CD while keeping her eyes on the road. When she got the CD she looked at it and smiled.

"Cool" Serena commented. Blair looked over at the CD, and then looked back at Tiffany.

"Nice choice" She said. Tiffany smiled feeling prided for her music choice and their approval.

Serena put the CD in and skipped to track three. "Poker Face" began to play. The girls began to sing along. Even Blair couldn't resist but let loose and sing along.

But it wasn't long before the music stopped and the car began to make a strange noise then came to a complete stop. The girls were in shock.

"What's going on?" Jenny asked.

"I don't know" Serena said in a low voice. She tried to start the car up again but I didn't budge.

"Oh, God, we're gonna die" Blair whimpered.

"I don't think the cars going to start up again" Serena said with horror in her voice. Tiffany's eyes went big. Then without warning the car began to smoke. Blair jumped.

"I second that" Jenny said.

Serena got out the car, the others doing the same. They huddled around the over of the car and Serena lifted the hood up and smoke came out fast.

Serena huffed and turned around. Tiffany went back to the car and grabbed the directions. "Well, the next place that has any existence is the gas station that's like going to take like 3 hours to get to on foot" Tiffany said.

Blair tore the directions from her hands and saw that she was right. "Fu-" She wanted to swear but she held it in. "What in Gods name are we gonna do now!" She yelled.

"First of all, relax" Tiffany said. "Then we're just gonna have to walk to the gas station. It's the only way to call for help. Mrs. Carr said cells would be useless,"

"Of course they are" Blair gritted through her teeth. Blair began to walk, Serena close by. They barley walked twenty minutes, seeming like it was forever, as Blair complained on and on about Mrs. Carr.

"So you and Nate are friends?" Vanessa asked. Tiffany pulled her attention from the squawking Blair and looked at Vanessa.

Tiffany nodded. "Yeah, he's really sweet and a great friend. He's the type you can talk to about anything, understanding you know?"

Vanessa gave a half nod "I do," Vanessa said. Tiffany saw what looked like a downhearted manner about Vanessa body language.

"You like him?" She asked.

Jenny rolled her eyes not wanting to talk about this. "Who doesn't" Vanessa replied trying to make things less awkward than they already were for her.

Jenny looked back, keeping a gaze on the road behind them for a moment.

"Jenny, look out!" Vanessa yelled.

Jenny looked forward then found herself tumbling forward hitting the hard pavement.

"Ow!" Jenny cried. Blair and Serena had turned around to see what was going on. Tiffany and Vanessa bent down at her side as Jenny turned on her back and sat up,

"Ow, ow, ow, ow..." She cried looking at her ankle. Tiffany carefully tried to touch it but that seem impossible as Jenny screamed. Tiffany looked to the others. "I think she might have broken it."

"Great, just what we needed," Blair complained

"Oh will you shut up! This is your entire fault anyway!" Jenny yelled.

"Don't blame you clumsiness on me" Blair laughed.

"You jinxed us, and you won't stop complaining, I wouldn't even be here if Serena didn't ask me to because she didn't want to suffer you alone!" Jenny yelled

Blair gaped at Serena, "Suffer me?" Blair repeated.

"No- I didn't mean it like that-"

"Save it, like I care anyway" Blair sneered,

"I don't think I can walk" Jenny groaned.

"We're gonna have to spilt" Serena stated.

"Tiffany, Blair, and I can go for help-"

"My feet hurt, I'm going to stay with Jenny" Blair interrupted,

Serena was taken by Blair inquire but did her best not to show that it bothered her. "O-okay...I guess me and Tiffany can go for help" Serena said

"Sounds good to me" Tiffany said standing up. Tiffany and Serena began to walk off.

"This day is so getting worse," Serena bleated.

"And to make matters worse, it's getting dark. Also, even if we get to that gas station it's going to be too late for the basket ball game," Tiffany said

"Serena took in a deep breath."I'm sure Mrs. Carr will understand when we tell her what happened." Serena said, sounding as if she was trying to convince herself that's what Mrs. Carrs going to do for sure.

They walked for a while, the others out of sight. "So, uh- I know it's none of my business but, what's going on with you and Dan?" Serena asked,

"Nothing, really....we're just...whatever" Tiffany said not knowing how to explain what they were. Come to think of it she didn't really know herself.

"Oh..." Serena said

"I don't really want to talk about it" Tiffany said shortly.

"Right...sorry...I'm just nosy" Serena gave a nervous chuckle.

Then they heard a faint scream interrupt the silent sky. They both turned around in the direction of the scream. It was a terrorizing scream, the kind you would hear in a horror movie, when the girl was being attacked by some disarranged lunatic.

"What the-" Tiffany started and they began to run back.

It took minutes for them to reach where they had thought they left the girls but found no sign of Blair, Jenny or Vanessa. But what they did find was something that had them speculate the deranged lunatic scenario. A knife was on the floor, coated in blood. They were shocked, panic risen in there body.


	14. All's Well that Ends In Hell

Tiffany and Serena were running, yelling for the missing girls. No answer to indicate any of the girl's whereabouts or the slightest indication they were even alive. Panic rose and night fell.

Tiffany stopped grabbing Serena's arm as she panted heavily. Serena looked at her with a shocked look. An exhausted look on Tiffany's face.

"We're gonna have to split" Tiffany spattered breathlessly. Serena however shook her head in protest.

"No, we can't! Someone's-Something's out there, we're better if we sticking together'

Tiffany stood up straight "We have and look where it's gotten us. If we spilt we can cover more ground. Blair, Jenny, and Vanessa are out there and could possibly be-

Serena then slapped Tiffany across the face, but smacked a hand to her mouth seeing the mistake she made. Tiffany's head turned on impact, her cheek feeling sharp tingles in her cheek. She slowly turned her face back to Serena; her jaw slightly dropped not anticipating such a reaction from Serena. "I'm-so-sorry" Serena said.

"Look they're not dead okay, just don't say that. We just have to keep looking, together" She said reinforcing "together".

'Serena if your so determined to find your friends ALIVE then I suggest we split. We'll cover a hell lot of more ground that way."

Serena was looking around the slowly darkening sky, making the woods darker. She looked terrified. Tiffany noticed the look too well. She sighed profoundly; though she knew how the girl was feeling, taken she was just as scared of splitting it had to be done. Three girls missing, if any were hurt it would take twice as long to find her. Tiffany put her hands on Serena's shoulder causing her to jump.

"Listen to me closely," Tiffany started to say making sure she has Serena's full attention before going on. Serena gave a nod which told her she did and Tiffany licked her lips and continued. "You see something moving get on the ground and remain still and silent. Wait till you're sure it's safe to get up, understand?"

Serena gave another nod though she went back looking anxious about there next move. Tiffany grabbed Serena's face to bring Serena's eyes to hers. "Relax."

Tiffany let go and took towards the left side of the woods and made her way in.

Serena was in the right side, her arms crossed tightly against her body and uneasy look on her face. She walked night creatures making her paranoid as she looked in the direction of every noise.

"Okay…I'm gonna die…this what I get for being a good friend, well somewhat of a good friend to Blair…I hate karma" Serena talked to herself to try and ease tension but only made herself feel worse.

An owl hooted and Serena pivoted on the spot, practically jumping, to look in the direction of the owl. She held a hand to her chest, heart pounding hard. The sound of leaves crunching under feet sounded a mere second later having Serena turn on the spot, her heart jumping and adrenaline pumped.

"H-hello?" She quivered.

No one answered. Serena squinted her eyes to try and make out what made the noise. "Is someone there... Blair... Anybody?"

Then a figure ran from one tree to the next giving Serena a jump and the motivation to run in the opposite direction.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, I'm going to die." She said to herself in a quick manner as she ran. She looked back to see if someone was following but subsequently collided with a huge oak tree. Falling back and hitting her head hard on the ground obscuring her vision as she looked up into the night sky. A figure hovered over her.

"Serena? Are you okay?" The familiar female voice asked with a sharp whisper.

"Am I dead?" Serena asked.

She sighed and grabbed Serena's hand and pulled her to her face. "Vanessa?" Serena asked

"I found Blair," Vanessa said.

Serena's eyed widened "What?" Serena solicited her voice loud and clear.

"Shh!" Vanessa hissed looking around to make sure no one was around. She pulled Serena behind a tree. "I found Blair" Vanessa repeated.

"Is she okay? What even happened?" Serena asked with great concern for her best friend.

Vanessa gulped as if trying to hold down what was about to come up. "It was awful. We decided to sit down, you know. Out of nowhere someone came up from behind us, we didn't ever hear him. He um…" Vanessa gulped again having a hard time retelling the incident. "He stabbed Jenny and was about to come after me but…Blair she jumped on his back," she said with skepticism in her voice.

"Blair, what?" Serena does not believe it either.

"...She told me to run so I ran. He stabbed Jenny…for crying out loud and I ran." Vanessa cried. Tears trailed down her cheeks.

Serena brought Vanessa into her arms to try and comfort her. 'Its okay, anyone in your situation would have done the same thing." Serena said.

Vanessa pulled away shaking her head. "No, only a coward would have done such a thing" Vanessa sobbed wiping the fallen tear marks on her cheeks. "I heard you and Tiffany yelling for us but I was too scared to come out,"

A small laugh came from Serena "Anyone would have stayed where they were. What you witnessed- Vanessa this isn't your fault. There's a sick bastard out there, it could have been a suicide mission if you came out." Serena comforted. "It was probably best if you waited for someone, I would have"

Vanessa didn't seem convinced and Serena looking sympathetic towards Vanessa. "C'mon, let's get Blair,"

Vanessa sniffled, "I hid her under some leaves."

Tiffany was walking along the dead leaves under the night sky. She kept her eyes peeled for any sign of movement. It was usually the night creatures that made her paranoid about being outside alone, but now the psycho killer was what keeping her on edge.

It was a sickening feeling to think that she could be attacked at any moment and wondering how anyone could do such a thing to innocent people. Her train of thought broken when she lost her footing and fell forward landing on all four then collapsed on the solid cold floor of the woods. She groaned pushing her upper body up to see what she had fallen in and what appeared to be a hole in the ground. Her front perception looked as if it couldn't have been more than 4 feet deep. She looked to her side and the site made her turn pale white, her eyes broadened, her expression blank, and her heart raced.

Jenny laid there appearing to be staring at Tiffany but her face was dead like and Jenny remained motionless.

But she heard a name emit out of Jenny's throat, which Tiffany unmistakably knew was hers. Tiffany scurried .over to Jenny's side, but didn't dare move her because of her weak state.

"Jenny…" She panicked scanning the girl from head to feet.

Tiffany-I-I'm cold," She gave a soft cry. "I-I Th-think I've been stabbed, "

Tiffany could feel her heart breaking, her stomach dropping. How could this be happening? Especially to Jenny who was only 15 years old. A tear fell down her cheek. Tiffany sniffled and picked Jenny's left hand that laid dead like on the ground, and squeezed if firmly. Her hand felt so cold to Tiffany. Jenny looked like she was having a hard time keeping her eyes open.

"Okay, look, Jenny please stay with me, okay? I'm going to go look for help. Se-"

On those words Jenny grabbed Tiffany's hand with her other hand, clamping it down. "Don't leave me here, he's out there," she cried.

"No, no, no, please he could come back! He could come back!" She shrieked, pleading for Tiffany to stay. Pressure and frustration built in Tiffany, she didn't know what to do but she couldn't let Jenny just lay there and die!

"If I don't get help or at least get you out of here you might die! We both could get killed! Jenny, I'm sorry, but I don't see another option here," Tiffany tried to convince Jenny of doing what she thought best, but failed when Jenny shook her head slowly.

Jenny gulped, but struggled in doing so. "It doesn't matter, I don't have much long, I can feel it," Jenny revealed.

It was heart wrenching, tear jerking, stomach churning, throat drying, body trembling, and nerve racking feeling to hear those defeated words. Tiffany thought it was best not to press the matter. She didn't want cause Jenny any more distress.

Jenny's arm fell across her chest and closed her eyes. "Tiffany?" She asked

"Yeah?" Tiffany responded quickly.

'C-can you stay…at least…till I-I...go?" Jenny inquired.

_Go? _

Who knew such a small word could be so immense with emotional meaning? It broke what was left of Tiffany's heart and all she could do was nod. Words seemed to escape her.

"You know we could have all evaded this if you would have just let me blow Mrs. Carr up" Blair stated.

Serena and Vanessa had an arm of Blair's over there shoulder as they helped her walk. Neither girl said anything to Blair's ranting demise of Mrs. Carr, and merely walked on until they got back onto the road. The girls were so distracted that they didn't notice the car that was heading down the road head on at full speed. The headlights of the car catching their attention and the girls impulsively screamed. The car stopped inches from them. Through the near blinding headlights they could make out the three guys situated in the car and they clearly recognized them.

Chuck, Nate, and Dan exited the car, staring at the girls with awe expression.

"Oh thank god," Vanessa cried.

"Holy- What happened?" Nate asked, stunned at the messed up site of them. The untidiness condition of there hair, clothes covered in dirt, Serena bleeding from her forehead, and Blair's need of support.

"Someone's out there! He-He attacked us…" Vanessa trailed off from her panic explanation to look at Dan.

Dan was looking back at her when he realized something. "Where's Jenny?" He asked alarmed.

"Dan, Jenny's been stabbed" Vanessa informed, her voice cracking.

"What?" he raised an eyebrow.

Vanessa pointed to the left side in which Jenny was in. "He dragged her in their,"

"Tiffany went searching in that part when we spilt, but I don't know if she found her," Serena informed.

Dan went running off in that direction. "Dan!" Nate called out. He looked to the others. "I'm going to go with him, Chuck stay here with the others" Nate said. Nate went back to the car and reached into the passenger side and pulled out a flashlight and headed after Dan.

"You're going to leave him to protect us?' Blair yelled to Nate flabbergasted.

"He can protect you!" Nate called back.

Blair looked at Chuck. "What are you going to scare him with your face?" Blair laughed at her joke, others however weren't at all amused. Chuck then reached into the inside pocket of his coat and pulled out a gun.

"Or his scary gun," Blair was in awe. Vanessa and Serena exchanged a look.

"Tiffany!"

"Jenny!"

"Jenny! Tiffany! Guys!"

The two boys yelled as they ran through the woods hoping to find a trace of any of the two girls.

"Hey, Jenny-I think I can hear Dan and Nate! We're gonna be okay!" Tiffany's excited tone faltered when she looked from the direction of the boys to Jenny.

Jenny, however spoke not a word to the news.

"Jenny," Tiffany looked for signs of life in the eyes of the girl, but assumed the worse. Jenny's hand fell from Tiffany's hand. Tiffany pressed a hand to her mouth. "Oh, Jenny," She wept.

"Tiffany!" Came Nate's voice, which seemed to be getting closer to them. Tiffany got to her feet, her eyes locked on Jenny.

"I'm so sorry," Tiffany forced herself to move and run in the direction of the boys.

"NATE" she screamed as she dodged trees and jumped over anything that could make her fall. It wasn't soon before long when Nate and Tiffany found one another. She didn't waste a second as she pulled Nate, Dan following, to where Jenny laid. When they reached the pit Dan jumped in and knelt by his little sister.

"Jenny!" he breathes. He put an hear to his chest as if to hear her heart. Nate was trailing the flash light across the pit. "What the…" He blinked. "It looks like a…grave."

Dan scooped his sister up. "Let's get out of here!" He ordered to the other two as he walked off., Nate and Tiffany stared at the grave for a couple of moments before Tiffany spoke.

"This is where he was going to bury us" Tiffany believed.

"Come on," he said. Before they could turn Tiffany then felt a hand grab her hair tight and throw her forward and into the grave. Nate turned to see a masked man behind him, but jerked forward as a knife impaled his stomach and was kicked into the grave. Nate landed beside Tiffany, groaning as he clutched his stomach.

"Nate!" Tiffany screeched.

"Tiffany…run!" were Nate's initiative words. The man stepped into the grave. "GO!" he growled. Tiffany got to her feet and hurried to climb out the grave.

It seemed like all she was doing tonight was running, panicking, crying, and worrying. Every feeling a simple fun task shouldn't have turned into.

She could now feel her chest tightening and she was slowing down.

A body then rear-ended her and knocked her to the ground. She screamed, petrified because she knew who it was! "Get off me!" She screamed. "Why are you doing this!"

As she thrashed, clawed, and screamed, she could hear the distinct sound of her shirt ripping. He pressed his body down hard against hers. He tried to muffle her screaming by pressing a hand to her mouth but she took the initiative to bite him.

The man howled in pain as he got to his knees. Tiffany kicked him back and tried to crawl away. To no surprised but deep despair, crawling away was impossible as he grabbed her leg and dragged her back. Tiffany's nails dug into the ground, but that was as pointless as the crawling away. Tiffany screamed when he straddled himself on her.

"Hey!" Came a voice which caught both Tiffany and the attackers attentions.

Chuck stood there with the gun pointed. "Gotcha" Chuck sneered then BANG!

The attacker collapsed on her but Tiffany didn't hesitate to push him off. She pushed herself back, panting heavily. Chuck came to her side and reached a hand out. Tiffany took it and he helped her to her feet.

"Nate" she said.

They helped Nate out the woods.

When they came back to the road Blair went running over to them, meeting up in the middle of the road. "What happened?" She asked

They walked right by her and leaned Nate against the car. Dan came out the other side. "I don't know how much longer Jenny can make it! How are we suppose to fit all these people in the car?" Dan was getting restless.

"We'll manage," Chuck reassured. We're going to have to sit Jenny up Dan, and she'll sit on you lap. Nate can sit in-between Dan and I. Tiffany can sit on my lap. Serena you drive, Vanessa you can sit between Blair and Serena in the front. Lets go!" Chuck instructed. Nobody argued and did what Chuck said to do.


	15. Gossip Girl

Alls well that ends in hell tonight…

Gossip Girl here,

And for the Manhattan's Elite hell falls short of what they went through tonight. The only question that remains is; who will make it in the end?


	16. Lady and the Vamps

It was all a blur…

"Age 16, Stab wound to the back…"

"Age 18 stab wound to the lower abdomen…"

"We need to get them into surgery!"

"What happened?"

_What happened? _Her tattered blood stain clothes were enough to tell you what happened. Those words spun in her head though and she was going to vomit without a doubt. The chaotic nightmare flashed in her eyes over and over again.

Tiffany watched as Jenny and Nate were pushed through the doors of the Surgery Hall of Golden Hill Hospital. Tears filled her eyes and soon departed her eyes and ran down her cheeks. A warm hand squeezed her shoulders, her body ran tense.

"Hey," Dan's soft voice rang in her ear and she turned on her foot and she turned to cry into her shoulder.

Two hours went by and Serena and Blair were in the waiting room, Serena pacing back in forth and Blair was looking around the hospital with her eyes, obviously looking for someone.

"Where's Chuck?"

"I dunno," Serena answered nervous tension evident in her voice. "I think the cops are questioning him," Serena added after a seconds thought.

"Why?" Blair was puzzled.

"Probably because he had a gun, or maybe they want to know what happened," Serena stopped in her tracks when she saw her mother and Rufus coming towards them. "MOM!" Serena shouted her voice breaking from the restraint heartbreaking nightmare. She ran to her mother and threw her hands around her neck.

"Oh, my baby girl!" Lily cried as she tightened her arms around her daughter. Rufus walked over to Blair who got to her feet.

"Where's Dan? Jenny?" he asked frightened for what every parent dreaded.

"Dan's somewhere around here, but Jenny…"Blair trailed off not able to bring herself to tell him.

"She was rushed into surgery" Serena finished for her. Rufus turned to her, water built in his eyes.

"Wha- What happened?" he asked.

"She was stabbed, as was Nate," talltales2

"Oh my god," Rufus's lip trembled and took a seat.

Dan then came from around the corner with Tiffany and Vanessa at his side. "Dad" Dan breathes.

They embraced for a minute before they broke apart. "I'm so sorry dad, for everything" Dan cried softly into his dads shoulder.

"You were just being a teenager, its okay. I'm just glad you're okay" Rufus cried back.

Then the elevator bell rang signaling someone coming off. Blair's eyes went bug eyed and then resentment painted her face. Mrs. Carr had gotten off and was heading toward them. Blair was going after her with a mission. But before she would throw herself at her, Serena caught her.

"BITCH!" cried Blair to Mrs. Carr. "This is your entire fault!" she was struggling to get out of Serena's hold.

Mrs. Carr looked at her, hurt. "Blair, you can't honestly think-"

"Yes. Yes, I do!" Blair screamed. The elevator Bell sounded again and Chuck came strolling off the elevator a hand shoved into his pocket.

"Someone had a box of Crazy O's for breakfast" he said coolly Blair.

"Perfect! Chuck! Shoot her!" Blair demanded.

"Two helpings I'm guessing," Chuck stared at her with a baffled look.

"All right, everybody just calm down! My daughter in getting surgery and I don't need all of this!" Rufus barked. Serena let go of Blair who had stopped herself from going after Mrs. Carr.

"Mr. Humphrey I assure you I had nothing to do with this. If I knew these children were in any danger I would have never-"

Rufus put a hand up to her. "Please Mrs. Carr; I'm not accusing you of what happened here tonight. Obviously these kids have been through hell tonight, enough to keep them on edge. Let's just leave it at that. I just want my daughter to be okay" he said fighting back tears. Lily went to comfort him.

Mrs. Carr nodded and turned on her heel and headed back to the elevator. Blair glared at her till she was out of sight. "That bitch- we can't let her get away!" Blair hissed at Serena.

"Blair, look calm down-"

"No! Two of our…friends…could die tonight and the person responsible for that is getting away,"

"Blair you don't know that" Serena pressed through her teeth. Blair gave her a dirty look and stalked off heated.

"I'm going to get something to eat down stairs, anyone want anything?" Dan asked.

"No thank you son," Rufus answered

"That's really sweet of you Daniel but I'm all set," Lilly replied.

"I'm fine" Serena paused. "I'm going to go after Blair."

Dan turned to Tiffany "No thanks, Dan, I'm good" She sniffled. Dan gave a small smile and headed toward the Elevator.

As he got downstairs Mrs. Carr was at the desk. Dan hurried over to her, grabbed her arm and forced her to face him. "What the hell did you do?" He gritted through his teeth.

"Daniel, let go of me, you don't want to make a scene," Mrs. Carr said nervously.

"You promised," he sneered ignoring her.

"I did but Dan it's time to crawl out of that Naïve shell of yours, people lie," Mrs. Carr said.

Dan let her go with a rough push. "I swear if my sister dies-"

"What Dan? What are going to do huh? Smother me with papers?" she mocked.

"I just might," Dan threatened.

"You know if you tell them what I did you won't be going to Yale anymore,"

Dan turned on his heel to face her; furious that she would think he would ever care. "I don't give a shit!" he yelled. He walked back up to her, getting right in her face. "Take that Yale money and shove it up your ass!" Dan jeered. He pushed past her and made his way down another hallway.

"What the hell was that all about?" Blair asked.

Chuck and Blair were across the hospital hall listening in on their heated argument.

"I think Humphrey knows a little more about tonight than anyone knows," Chuck replied.

"Let's go suck him dry" Blair said.

"Don't be such a vampire," Chuck composedly spoke.

Blair stuck her tongue out.

"Very lady like," Chuck rolled his eyes and looked back to Mrs. Carr who was getting ready to walk out the doors. "I have another idea," he said and walked off. Blair was in tow, wondering what he was going to do.

"Mrs. Carr!" Chuck shouted to her.

Mrs. Carr turned her head to see Chuck. "Mr. Bass…Mrs. Waldorf."

"I forgot to give this back to you," Chuck pulled out the credit card and held it out to her. Mrs. Carr looked down at it.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Don't play stupid," Chuck derided.

Blair as gaping at them, now wondering what was so important to about the Credit Card.

"Honestly Mr. Bass-"

"Speaking of honesty…tell me, did you give this card to the girls so you could keep track of the girls, making her they got to that gas station where they would mess with the brakes on a brand new car? Then have it break down in the Middle of nowhere, when it was convenient enough for someone to attack the girls and get away with it? Oh, and not to mention the fact that there isn't a High School within 200 miles where those girls were." Chuck asked.

Blair had smug look on her face happy that someone was on her side. "Honesty is the best policy," Blair mocked.

"That fight with Humphrey, tell me, he was in on it too, wasn't he? Using him to fill your nasty little hormonal needs,"

"You Vampire!" Blair took a step forward but Chuck put a hand up to stop her.

"Yale, is expensive, I see that's why Dan Humphrey would go along with it. Your motive for all this is unclear though? I mean Jenny Humphrey didn't do anything to you. Unless…"He trailed off. "You knew Dan would turn on you… You need to keep him quiet…killing his sister wouldn't do it…" he was talking to himself at first but then he looked up at her. "What did you do to Jenny?" Chuck asked.

"Goodnight Mr. Bass…Blair." She walked off.

"What's it is?" Blair asked looking up at Chuck.

"I don't think it's over yet," Chuck said.


End file.
